leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Evergrande Embodiment of Justice
Story There were once gods,each made with a purpose by the three great powers,Good,Evil and Chaos,one god in paticular is who we are talking about today and He is the God of Justice,every few milena a new mortal is chosen to weild such great power,and Samuel is the current Embodiment of Justice Personality He is often cool and collected like a judge should be,except for a quick temper and sharp attitide,often not listening to the elder gods above him in age and experince Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) He has dark black hair,bright yellow eyes and tan skin,stands at about 5"9 and appears to be 17 or 18 years,he often wears a large hat to cover his features and wears a blue trenchcoat Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B to 6-C Name: Samuel Evergrande Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: God/ Embodiment of one Powers and Abilities: He has the ability to make items out of his energy,wheter it be an extra hand or a wall to block attacks,he can make a variety of things to make,he can also charge items with Justice energy,making them do extra damage to the evil and unjust,he can also levitate himself and smaller objects and teleport distances up to three miles Attack Potency: 6C + Speed: FTL in travel and Reaction time while attack speed is closer to Supsonic Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Continet Level Stamina: He traveled across a continet about the size of modern day Europe in Twelve minutes Range: From Fourty feet to 8 feet Standard Equipment: He carries himself of Twin revolvers,One named Judge,the other Jury who are charged with Magical energy to have next to infinite ammo,A wooden staff that he uses for melee use and a short sword that can cut through a persons soul Intelligence: He retains all Knoledge of the gods before him,who existed since the beginging of time so to SuperGenius to Nigh-Omniscent Weaknesses: He is very brash and will often waste energy agaisnt frustarating foes,wasting his energy and attacks and may be smart but doesn't use the years of strategy or knoledge in his mind unless nescarry ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: He was taught the way of the God Fist,an attack that uses energy as a force for every punch,the Soul fist,an attack that punches the enemy's soul itself,damaging and often hurting them on a spirtual level,the Full powered blast,a blast from his pistols that uses all the energy currently in the weapons for a full blown attack,multi barrage shot that hones in on the ememy with multiple attacks Feats *(Has Lifted a boat about the size and weight of the Titanic) *(Has raced a man who could trot around a planet the Size of Earth in a hour and only arrived a minute after his trot) *(Has once fought a monster who's physical strength could match King Kong and about the size of the empire state building and suffered minor burns and bruises) *(Has survived a moon falling on him,leaving him in a bodycast for a week) *(Has fought on par with his verses Death where he learned the Soul Fist) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6